


Holiday Special

by Wolfgirl19



Series: Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe-New Kid Is a Mutant, Anxiety, Butters being New Kid's Emotional Support Human, Cartman cries in this, Cartman's a jerk, Cartman's weird accent, Gen, Liane Cartman takes no shit from nobody, Mild Hurt/Comfort, New Kid has anxiety issues, New Kid uses sign language, New Kid's thoughts won't be in italics, The Holiday Special, Wingfic, coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl19/pseuds/Wolfgirl19
Summary: Liam goes to a Christmas party for all the families in South Park. Things take a turn when he has a confrontation with Cartman.
Relationships: New Kid | Douchebag & Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Series: Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042968
Kudos: 11





	Holiday Special

**Author's Note:**

> Because the holidays are upon us, this entry of this series will be a mandatory holiday special (that really has nothing to do with Christmas). Enjoy! And please note this is technically Part Two. Don't know why my series page lists this as Part 5.

Liam and his family arrived to Token Black's small mansion for the Black Family Christmas party, receiving an invitation the day before, the invite boasting a fun, family friendly event where the adults and kids alike can talk and have fun. Upon arrival, Liam, after a quick warning from his parents to avoid actions that could gain unwanted attention for him, was sent off to find his friends while his parents went to chat with the other grown ups. Liam decided to check upstairs first, where he heard the sound of the other boys laughing like a pack of hyenas.

The door to Token's room was opened a crack, allowing Liam to take a peek of what was happening. Everyone was laughing at the Terrance and Phillip Holiday Special playing on the large, flat screen TV in the center of the room. The current scene showed the titular duo opening presents.

"Hey Terrance, look what I got for Christmas," Phillip said as he showed Terrance an opened gift box.

"What is it Phillip?"

"You gotta look inside to see it."

Terrance did just that, a loud, strong fart coming out of the gift box and hitting his face. They both laughed as if it was the funniest thing they'd ever experienced. The boys watching the special laughed along, Liam not getting why it was funny.

The door suddenly opened, exposing the snooping Liam. 

"Oh hey, Liam," Token greeted, holding the door open. "I'm glad you came tonight. How about you come in and watch some Terrance and Phillip with us? I promise no one will bite."

Liam entered the room, Token going back to watch TV with the others, giggling at the farting shenanigans onscreen. Most of the boys weren't paying attention to Liam nor acknowledged him, their eyes glued to the TV playing the Terrance and Phillip special. Except for one boy.

"Douchebag!" shouted Eric Cartman, or Cartman as most of the kids called him.

Liam tried ignoring him, still not over Cartman's hostile behavior toward him last week on top of the harassment he received for not hanging out as much as they used to. 

"Douchebag! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Cartman demanded.

Still no response from Liam.

"If you don't look at me right now, Douchebag, I swear to god-"

Liam did face to turn him, giving Cartman an irritated look.

"My name. Is not. Douchebag," he signed.

"I know that, it's just I don't care." Cartman walked up to Liam, a hand reaching out to him. "I know I was acting like an asshole to you recently, and that it strained our friendship, but how about we just bury the hatchet and become friends again? After all if you don't agree, I may reveal something everyone else doesn't know about you..."

You can't be serious, right? Liam thought, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"After all, I'm pretty sure plenty pf people in South Park would love to know about your wings," he whispered.

Liam wasn't sure how to respond, his mind scrambling to know how Cartman knew about his wings.

"Let's just say that if you don't take this hand right now, I'll pull out my phone and turn your world upside down, all because you refuse to be my friend."

Liam felt the anger within him boiling, wondering what kind of friend would just expose his deepest secret because they haven't talked for a week after confrontations between them. He backed away, Cartman only interpreting Liam's act as a sign to keep his hand out, stepping closer to Liam. Liam could now feel the anxiety of being exposed build up, doing his best to suppress it so Cartman wouldn't take advantage of his current situation.

"Look, Douchebag, make this easy for the both of us and-"

Cartman was interrupted by a stressed, desperate Liam punching him in his chubby face, hard enough to leave a huge, dark blue bruise on his cheek. Liam, after reeling from the anxiety rush, put his hands over his mouth at what he did, fearing he'll be in big trouble. Instead, Cartman placed a hand on his bruised cheek and cried. Crying like he was a toddler throwing a tantrum after being denied their favorite toy, tears forming in his eyes.

"Mem!" he cried out in his weird accent. "Mem! One of the boys hit me!"

Cartman ran out crying, leaving Liam with an audience. Everyone kept their eyes on him, Liam feeling more anxiety build up, as if it were ready to blow up and show itself to the onlookers surrounding him. Without looking back, Liam rushed out of the room, the noise of the other boys sounding confused over what happened fading behind him. Downstairs, he ran past the many groups of grownups, sometimes pushing them out of the way until he reached the backyard, thankful no one else was out there at the moment. 

He got on his knees, not caring about the cold snow soaking his pants. He hugged himself and took deep breaths as his mind scolded him over what he did.

You fucked up alright, Liam thought to himself. Now mom and dad will get really angry that you punched and hurt someone while out in public. And let's not forget the fact Cartman has actual evidence of what you really are, and may use that as revenge for the bruise you gave-

The thoughts were cut off when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Butters standing beside him, patting his shoulder and back in an attempt to comfort him.

"It's okay, Liam. No one's gonna get mad over what you did," he assured.

"No Butters, mom and dad are probably going to be pissed with me," Liam signed to him.

"Come on, Liam. Eric was clearly making you feel uncomfortable and anxious. Even though you don't show it, I could tell you were uneasy by the way you tried to get away from him."

"Speaking of Cartman, he knows."

"Knows what?"

He didn't need Liam to answer, as the realization hit Butters.

"Oh shit," he muttered. "How?"

"He might have took a pic or video of my nightly flights on his phone."

"Well what are we doing out here then? We need to go!"

Before Liam could protest, Butters grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back inside, the duo scanning the living room for any sign of Cartman. They managed to see him crying to his mother Liane Cartman, her son whining about how he got the bruise on his face.

"It's okay, sweetie," they heard her assure him. "I'll definitely have a talk with his parents."

"Before you do, can you at least look at this?" Cartman asked, giving her his phone. "There's something I need to show you."

Liane took the phone, Liam and Butters trying to reach her in the sea of grownups. Cartman, upon spotting the duo, gave them a smirk, as if he won this conflict between them. Liane, meanwhile, tried turning the phone on, unsure of what she was doing until she figured it out. 

"Eric? I don't think you'll be able to show me what you wanted."

"Why?" he asked as his smirk faded.

"Your phone broke."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I tried turning it on, but it kept turning off until it refused to work. We'll have to save for a new one."

Cartman dropped his jaw at what she said, Liam and Butters coming to a halt to witness the ensuing curse fest.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed. "Fuck! It was really important, but instead this stupid piece of shit phone had to break on me!"

"Watch your language, Eric," she warned.

"No! Can't you see I'm too angry that my shitty ass phone died during something important? Can't you?" he yelled with fury.

"You need to calm down, Eric. It's just a phone."

He continued shouting obscenities at her, mostly about the phone. Liane had enough of this and dragged him outside to leave, but not before giving Liam a final, furious glare, as if telling him that he may have won this battle, but he hasn't lost the war.

"That was a close one, huh Liam?" Butters said. "It's like an act of God saved you."

"You're right, but I'm sure we'll have to be more careful next time he tries to expose me," Liam signed in response. "And I here will have to be more cautious flying around at night."

"Agreed. Wanna continue the party? I'm pretty sure that Terrance and Phillip special will be one for another half hour."

"Sure."

They went back upstairs, the other boys too busy watching the TV to notice their return, as if Liam's sudden outburst and departure never happened. Glad for this, he and Butters sat down to watch the special with everyone else. As much as Liam couldn't understand why the special was funny, he felt happy seeing Butters was enjoining the special like everyone else.

The next morning after the party, Liam awoke to his mother entering his bedroom.

"Son. I've heard what happened last night."

Please not now, Liam thought anxiously.

"But I'm not mad. One of your friends said you hit that Cartman boy in self defense since he was making you uncomfortable, and I understand that. Just promise me the next time this kind of thing happens you won't use violence unless you absolutely have to, okay?"

Liam nodded as his mother left. Laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, he felt glad that his parents weren't mad at him like he assumed. However, he still had to heed their advice to be careful about what he does lest they came for him.


End file.
